Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions.
MFPs have evolved from mere document processing devices to devices that include network and direct data communication with other devices such as tablets, smart phones, workstations, servers and other MFPs. MFPs monitor a large number of machine attributes, including paper usage, copy count, toner level, environmental conditions, error conditions and the like. An MFP may be programmed to periodically contact a network server and check for software, including firmware, updates. An MFP may maintain usernames, passwords and device usage credentials for a large number of users. An MFP may be tasked with periodically generating and reporting usage or error reports. Many other MFP functions may be enabled or customized for any particular MFP.
MFP configuration can be done on each individual device. This can be difficult, particularly when a large number of MFPs are in concurrent service at a company. It would be cost and time prohibitive if a technician had to physically approach and configure many MFPs which may be scattered about many different locations. This can be particularly wasteful when each machine is to be configured in the same or similar ways. More recently, MFP configuration can be done via a network connection. By way of particular example, Toshiba TEC MFP devices are configurable via an eCC web interface. Device configuration with eCC can be completed by setting device policies. Policies are used to create a near infinite number of attributes to monitor and configure a MFP or fleet of MFPs. Policies are organized into categories, and templates are provided to make the configuration of a policy fairly intuitive. Policy categories for eCC include settings for:
Firmware Update
Device Error Processing
Backup
Device Communication
Custom Settings
Additional policy categories
Data for each MFP is compared to its policy settings. A policy includes a list of parameters (rules) for incoming data as well as functions and actions to perform based on the data. When data falls outside the parameters of the policy rule, it is a policy violation. When a policy violation occurs, an alert is triggered for the MFP. Alerts may commence policy action such as:
a. The violation is displayed on the Devices page on the eCC portal.
b. If the policy was written to trigger actions, the system executes these actions.
Communication sequences can be set, such as to be timed at off-hours, by a policy. By way of example, a policy may further dictate that the following sequence occurs on the first day of every month:
Registration
Check for updates
Download updates (skip if none)
Execute updates (skip if none)
Send updated data set
In the event of alerts, an MFP policy may by way of example initiate communications to a cloud server in near real time. The policy may direct the MFP to send the following:
MFP Identification (security token)
Error Code
Short Description of the Alert
Send updated data set
It will be seen from the forgoing that MFP device configuration that setting device policies provides a powerful, efficient and effective tool for device administration.